


Culture Shock

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny, needing a break from Harry and his dead games tried out for the Irish National Quidditch Team and makes it.  The first match carries her to France where she encounters her sister-in-law away from their families…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

> This story was done for the International Femslash Day challenge over at hp_femsmut. However, the bunny grew and grew and it wouldn't stop. I desperately wanted to meet the deadline of International Femslash Day on the 19th, but failed. But, here it is!! Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: #21 Culture Shock – Gabrielle/Ginny

Ginny slammed into the plaster wall a moment after the antique elevator had come to a stop and the cage snapped open. Another set of lips were pressed against hers before they were forced apart as a skilled tongue slipped inside to duel with her own.

She had to break the kiss. She needed to catch her breath! Pulling away, Ginny gasped, "I don't…think this is what mum meant when she said it would be a culture shock." The lips that had been attacking hers clearly weren't ready to stop. They had wandered down to her neck and were worrying the sensitive skin there.

Reaching up, Ginny threaded her fingers into the platinum locks as she was pressed into the wall. All she could do was hold on as she felt a leg sneak between her legs and pressed against the front of her knickers…

 

* * * *

 

"Mum." Ginny groaned as she packed things into her trunk. "We've talked about this," she complained, although she had no hope that it would help at all.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady!" Molly Weasley lectured, her hands on her hips, as she leaned against the door.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but luckily her back was to her mother or she never would have heard the end of it. She shrugged, but didn't stop her packing. "There isn't much to say about it at this point," she explained, again. Her tone was mildly exasperated even as she tried to keep it in check. "Mum, the contract is signed. But, even if it wasn't, I still think some time away will be good."

"He'll come around, honey," her mother replied, her tone softer now.

Ginny sighed. "Mum, I really don't want to talk about Harry."

"He's just had a lot going on. There was a lot of pressure and stress."

"I want even less to hear you making excuses for him," Ginny snapped angrily as she slammed the trunk closed. "This is a great chance for me to get some practice in and impress the scouts even more before the Harpies have their training camp. Playing for the Irish National Team is the chance of a lifetime." Ginny couldn't believe she had almost given up the chance for Harry. She wouldn't make that mistake again…

 

* * * *

Ginny wandered the streets of Paris with a few of her teammates. The past few weeks had been a blur of day long practices, sore muscles and a ton of fun. The team had arrived for the first qualifying match against France. The coach had given them the night off to blow off some steam before their last practice prior to the match.

All the team had to do was make an appearance at a dinner being held in their honor by the French team. Other than that, they had the rest of the night to themselves. "Isn't it great that our practice isn't until two tomorrow afternoon?" Ginny mused to her teammates, receiving a chorus of agreement.

Morning would come awfully early, especially since none of them were likely to see a bed at a reasonable hour and a few of them really wanted to hit the bars.

Ginny found the streets Paris so beautiful that she spent the time wandering them, stopping at shops and cafés and museums. The stipend from the team was generous. Used to vacationing with modest means, Ginny found she could do everything she wanted to without difficulty.

Despite what her mother's concerns, Ginny didn't find the task of getting about daunting at all. In fact, it had been invigorating. Despite her _abysmal_ French, Ginny was getting by well enough. The alien feel of the city left all thoughts of dreary England behind, along with thoughts of the very self-absorbed Boy Who Lived.

She had been so captivated that she was late getting back to her hotel to get ready for the dinner. Ginny rushed about, leaving clothes, make up, wet towels and other sundries in her wake as she did her best not to be late.

Ginny was mostly successful. She might have even made it on time if not for the heels that she had to wear. How did girls wear these all the time? Ginny thought with a tomboy's exasperation as the shoes clicked loudly with each step as she struggled not to stumble.

Bursting through the door, causing it to bang loudly, she looked around a bit sheepishly. At least the official part of dinner hadn't started yet! Pushing an errant lock of hair out of her face, Ginny tried to hide her blush behind her hand.

Having borrowed a dress from her sister in law, Ginny looked quite nice after her mum had made a few magical alterations. Her hair was piled atop her head, looking just messy enough. The emerald, silk dress clung to her athletically toned body, though it didn't do anything to hide her slightly knobby elbows and knees that she'd always hated.

Still a little sheepish, she began to greet the other team's members as well as various party guests. She tried not to feel too out of place, but wasn't wholly successful. The feel pf the party was _very_ upper class and she began to wonder once more if this might be the culture shock her mother might have been referring to.

"Ginny?" a voice floated over from behind her shoulder just as she was getting ready to take her seat for dinner. The light, lilting voice was heavily accented. "Ginny Weasley?"

Turning to see who had called her, Ginny found herself staring. The girl was absolutely stunning. Her long, blonde hair hung past her shoulders and was curled loosely. She wore a low cut black evening gown that clung to her torso but flared out elegantly from the waist. She blinked. "Gabrielle?" The pretty blonde nodded and smiled. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you," Gabrielle responded with a gracious smile. "Zee last time I zaw you was zee wedding, non?"

Seeing that they were just about to start serving dinner, Ginny looked around and saw her teammates motioning her over so they could start. "Looks like I need to sit," Ginny commented. "Can I catch up with you after?"

"Non, non," Gabrielle refused with a wry smile. "I will come sit with you." Her sister-in-law was already making her way over to the head table and sat in the chair at the end. Ginny saw her team captain was giving her a weird look but all she could do was shrug.

Making her way to her seat, she settled in for the boring dinner. The only thing that made the lengthy meal tolerable was the fact that Gabrielle was there. Speaker after speaker addressed the group and Gabrielle made little comments here and there. Anyone else would have gotten disapproving looks or scowls at the breach of protocol but when Gabrielle was caught it seemed like everyone just thought it was endearing.

As the youngest child, Ginny was familiar with the phenomenon. As an adult, she still got away with it once in a while. But she was sure that she would be getting croissants thrown at her for behavior that was one tenth as disruptive to the festivities. In fact, she relatively certain she would have spent the next day running wind-sprints for the coach until she keeled over. The notion made her smirk, which earned her a gentle nudge under the table with the toe of Gabrielle's elegant high-heeled shoes.

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny glanced over at Gabrielle. The ethereal blonde just continued to look over the attendees, daintily picking at her dinner and not even acknowledging her. Ginny turned back and took a forkful of her salad before she noticed that Gabrielle's foot hadn't moved from Ginny's calf.

Sitting up straight, Ginny stared directly ahead. She blinked. Was her sister-in-law stroking her calf with her foot? Yes, yes she was. Ginny didn't dare look over. What in the bloody hell was going on?

Whatever it was sent a shiver down Ginny's spine. Goose bumps rose on her legs as she tried to keep eating her dinner but she found herself tremendously distracted. "Somezing wrong, Ginevra?" Gabrielle asked airily.

"No," she answered weakly. Not liking the sound, Ginny started again, "No. Not at all." She shook her head, glad that the second time sound more resolute even though she felt anything but. Ginny caught sight of Gabrielle's impish little grin before turning her gaze back to her dinner.

"Good," Gabrielle replied. "I would not want you to feel uncomfortable. I know such things, zhey are not your forte, non?"

A lock of fiery hair fell in her eyes and Ginny blew it away, the sound hinting at a bit of exasperation. What wasn't her forte? Smarmy parties or pretty girls that wizards, and dare say a lot of witches, would give their wands to have flirting with them? Ginny shrugged.

Her dinner was forgotten from that point on. Around them, Ginny could hear her teammates chatting away with the other team members and various guests but she couldn't even tell what they were saying; it was strangely muted. Every breath filled her senses with the scent of lilacs.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her satin-covered thigh. Ginny's eyes went wide before she felt a gentle nudge of Gabrielle's elbow. Somehow she willed her eyes to return to their normal size but her mind was now reeling more than ever.

She felt the Gabrielle's fingers teasingly stroking her thigh through her dress and any doubt about intent was gone. Though, it did _nothing_ to answer the question as to _why_ Gabrielle was flirting with her!

"Right? Right? Ginny?" She heard a laugh and she snapped her head to the side. "Still with us?" Aidan Lynch, the veteran Seeker, asked as he shook his head in bemusement. She got a few weird looks from her teammates.

Glancing over at Gabrielle, she found her wearing a serene and innocent expression. Ginny felt heat rising in her cheeks as she tried to come up with an excuse. "Just tired I guess." She shrugged and leaned in closer and whispered, "Besides, this isn't really my thing." She looked around at the swanky party to indicate what she meant.

A few of her teammates nodded weakly, but they seemed to think the party was generally a fun time. "We should say goodbye zhen and we can find something more interesting to do," Gabrielle offered.

The impish tone that colored the suggestion sent a shiver down Ginny's spine. "Umm…I'm not sure my coach would think that's such a great idea," she said, stalling until she could come up with a better excuse.

The Irish team captain looked over at the coach who already looked like he was feeling no pain. Conspiratorially, he leaned over to Ginny. "I don't think he'll notice. But, if he does, I'll cover for you." He smiled at her, obviously thinking he was doing her a favor.

"Thanks," Ginny replied, looking a little sheepish as her excuse was crushed with one obliviously nice offer. She could practically feel Gabrielle's gaze upon her despite her back being turned. "I haven't been able to hang out with my sister-in-law very much," she added, more to remind Gabrielle and herself of the nature of their relationship than to tell anyone else.

With the commotion of dinner plates being picked up and such, Ginny stood and subtly made her way to the door wondering why she hadn't just said it wasn't worth making the coach mad if she got caught or not wanting to be rude to their hosts. Oh well, it was too late now.

Walking out, Ginny soon found herself outside and walking in the direction of a nearby park for lack of a better option. She found her palms were a bit damp and her heart was beating quickly. She kept repeating over and over in her head: _She is your sister-in-law. She wasn't flirting with you. Get your mind out of the gutter. You shouldn't be thinking about Gabrielle like that anyway!_

"That was pretty funny back there," Ginny began in a conversational tone. "Acting like you were flirting with me." She glanced around absently. She had to admit that Paris was beautiful but she found herself too distracted to really appreciate it.

"Acting?" Gabrielle asked, stepping up beside Ginny. There was that scent again…

"Yeah, your foot on my calf, your hand on my thigh. You got me pretty good," Ginny said with a chuckle. Despite trying to sound definitive, you tone was questioning.

"Ah," Gabrielle responded, frustrating Ginny by not giving her any hint of a bite on her expedition; fishing for answers.

"Do you go to a lot of parties like that?" Ginny asked, stopping at a marble statue that appeared to memorialized some Muggle event or another.

"Sometimes. Depends on zee guest list. Zhat one was…comme ci, comme ca," Gabrielle said, moving her hands back and forth as if they were a scale. "Some interesting people zhere, zhough you distracted me." She beamed a smile at Ginny that made her knees weak.

"Distracted?"

"Oui. Zhere was zhis sultry redhead sitting next to me zhe whole time," Gabrielle answered. Reaching out, she ran her fingertips lightly down the length of Ginny's arms. Extending her finger, she traced along a line of freckles back up to her shoulder before withdrawing. "You are cold?" Gabrielle teased, seeing goose bumps.

"A little," Ginny admitted, a complete falsehood, though she was thankful to Gabrielle for giving her cover. They walked in silence for a while. The tension Ginny felt between them was almost unbearable.

Suddenly Ginny noticed that Gabrielle wasn't beside her any longer. Stopping, she turned around to discover Gabrielle standing in the middle of the sidewalk with her head cocked to the side as if listening to something faint. "Do you 'ear zhat?" she asked with a wide smile. Listening for a moment, Ginny shook her head.

"Come on," Gabrielle coaxed, running up to Ginny and grabbing her hand. She began to drag her out of the park and into an industrial section of town. Looking at Gabrielle for answers, it appeared that she wasn't ready to offer any explanations.

After a block or so, Ginny heard the pounding beat of Muggle dance music. The more they walked, the louder their music became and revealed their destination; a large warehouse that had been converted into a discothèque. "Oh no," Ginny said, immediately stopping and shaking her head as Gabrielle pulled her towards the _huge_ line in front.

"What's zhe matter?" Gabrielle asked, pouting and making her lower lip quiver.

Ginny almost gave in right then. "It's late…I should really be getting back."

"I thought zhat zhere was no morning practice tomorrow?" Gabrielle grinned triumphantly.

Merlin, how did she know that? "There isn't, but the game is coming up soon…" The rest of her excuse was cut off by Gabrielle dragging her towards the door, cutting the line. Ginny sighed, defeated.

Gabrielle began to talk to the bouncer that had stepped into their path. Ginny knew a little French but she had no idea what Gabrielle was saying when she rattled it off as quickly as she was.

"Je sais que vous pouvez nous laisser dedans. Il doit y avoir pièce pour deux advantage." Gabrielle ran her finger down the center of his chest causing him get all flustered. Gabrielle's voice took on a purr. "Nous sommes deux filles très sexy. Il est bon de nous avoir dans votre discothèque, non?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, she always hated not knowing what was going on. The bouncer let them pass a moment later. Once inside, Ginny chuckled and looked at Gabrielle with awe.

Gabrielle shook her head. "Tsk, tsk," she clucked. "We really need to work on your French, Ginevra."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, for all the times I use it."

"You should learn it anyways. Zhere is nothing sexier zhan a girl moaning in French when she is making love." Gabrielle gave Ginny a saucy wink as she cast a glance over her shoulder. Hardly easily flappable, Ginny still found herself blushing furiously.

Gabrielle didn't pause as she made her way to the bar. Ginny caught up just in time for find two drinks there waiting. "I told you," she sighed in exasperation, though she couldn't hide the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I have practice tomorrow."

Handing her a drink, Gabrielle didn't even respond to Ginny's protest. She clinked their glasses together and raised it to her lips. Ginny decided it wasn't worth arguing. One drink couldn't hurt, right?

It wasn't long before both their glasses were empty, twice over. After all, two drinks couldn't hurt, right? Ginny found the fruity drinks delicious but deceptive, as she now felt a more than a hint of the alcohol's effect.

Before she knew it, Gabrielle was dragging her towards the dance floor. Once there, she pressed her body against Ginny's and began to sway to the music. Before long, both their hair was damp and their brows here dotted with sweat. Ginny wasn't sure she ever seen anything sexier.

Gabrielle swayed back and forth, her eyes closed and her lips parted, and Ginny could feel their breasts lightly crushed together. It was harder and harder to think of Gabrielle as her sister-in-law and not just an incredibly sexy, very exotic, gorgeous girl.

Leaning up to whisper in her ear, Gabrielle purred, "You zhink girls are sexy, non?"

Ginny gulped. How was she supposed to answer that? Instead of being suave and cool, she responded with, "Ummm…"

Gabrielle giggled. "Zhat is not an answer, chere," she teased, this time her lips brushed Ginny's ear. "You can't tell me zhat you never acted on it at 'ogwarts. It's true zhat zhere weren't too many girls zhat were pretty but zhere were some." Clearly, she didn't need an answer to the question from Ginny.

"I guess," Ginny conceded, not sure what she should reveal or not reveal. Deciding to worry about dancing, she found herself pressed even more tightly against Gabrielle. It was a good thing she wasn't trying to think since that was getting more difficult by the second.

Oblivious to the numerous people staring at them, Ginny was enthralled by the feel of Gabrielle's hands as they wandered up and down her sides. Moving behind Ginny, Gabrielle ran her hands over her hips and tummy.

Ginny blew out a sigh. She could feel heat pooling between her thighs and a dull, needy ache creep in. In the back of her mind her little voice of reason was drowned out by the raging winds of hormones and alcohol. Not to mention a few memories brought to the surface by Gabrielle's question about her times at Hogwarts.

"I wish we could have danced likes this at my soeur's wedding," came the breathy whisper that shook Ginny from her head. "Bonjour," Gabrielle teased with a grin. "Can you imagine zee looks we would have gotten?" She laughed heartily as she pulled Ginny into a tight embrace and spun around joyfully.

Ginny laughed at the image. "I think we would have been picking people's jaws off the floor all night," Ginny responded, hoping the joke would help ease some of the tension between them.

Gabrielle's lips brushed Ginny's ear as the back of her neck was cupped by Gabrielle to keep her close. "I would 'ave been unable to resist you if so." Her tongue traced the line of Ginny's ear. "Me and you in zee Burrow… Can you imagine?"

The images flooded her mind. "I know just where," Ginny groaned.

"Where, chere?" Gabrielle kept nibbling on Ginny's ear.

"Out by the pond, under my favorite tree," Ginny admitted. Her head fell back and she moaned softly. Gabrielle sighed encouragingly. "We could have hid there…reaching under each others dresses…"

"Like zhis?" Ginny felt Gabrielle's fingertips run up her thigh until they brushed the front of her knickers. Gabrielle growled low in her throat and whipped her head back to look Ginny squarely in the eye.

Ginny gasped when she saw Gabrielle's blue eyes were much, much darker and her hair was wild as if the wind had swept it up. Ginny was fixed in place as Gabrielle's fingers continued to lightly caress her through the thin, soaked fabric of her knickers.

"You feel so good," Gabrielle practically growled. Her finger parted Ginny's folds through the fabric and rubbed a slow, light circle as she kept Ginny fixed with her stare. Whipping her hand from under Ginny's dress, Gabrielle took Gonny's hand and dragged her through the crowd.

Stumbling, they both tumbled into each other against the wall. Gabrielle's lips were so close, Ginny couldn't resist her siren call any longer. Crushing their lips together, Ginny snogged her soundly. Her tongue pushed past Gabrielle's lips only to be chased back into her own mouth as she and Gabrielle fought for dominance in the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Ginny looked to Gabrielle and was shocked to find that the more petite girl had her pinned to the wall and was holding there quite firmly.

Gabrielle wore an expression of pure mischief and her eyes were nearly black. Ginny could feel the points of her nails lightly digging into Ginny's arms as she struggled lightly. Not that she wanted to get away, this was just very unusual for her…

Gabrielle's pale, perfectly manicured eyebrow went up as she regarded Ginny. "You think zhat you will be zee dominant one with me?" Her question had a dare buried with innuendo. "Interesting," Gabrielle mused.

Ginny responded by struggling a little more and kissing Gabrielle again. No matter how she struggled, Ginny couldn't seem to control Gabrielle. Despite being much smaller, and hardly athletic, Gabrielle's strength was amazing.

Dragged off again, Ginny was tugged into a backroom with an ancient fireplace that had buckets, brooms, cleaning supplies and mops stacked around it. Gabrielle took a pinch of powder from a coffee can on the mantle.

Gabrielle stepped into the fireplace. "Sainte Germain," Gabrielle announced. Then she was gone in a puff of smoke and flame. Ginny didn’t even wait one second before grabbing a pinch herself.

She traveled the swirling corridor of smoke and light until she spun her way out of the hearth and right into Gabrielle’s waiting arms. A moment later, Gabrielle was pressing their lips together.

Gabrielle's tongue pushed past her lips to deepen the kiss as her hands wandered Ginny's body. Again, Ginny found herself pressed against a wall and she clung to Gabrielle, totally overwhelmed as the scent of lilac filled the air.

"S-should we really be doing this?" Ginny asked her sister-in-law, assuming she would know why they shouldn't be.

"If you were my real soeur, I still would be doing zhis because you are so sexy," Gabrielle purred.

That was a shock to Ginny. Was she serious? Before she could ask the question, her words were lost as she groaned from the teasing Gabrielle's fingertips were doing to her inner thigh. Her hand wandered higher until Ginny felt Gabrielle's palm cupping her sex through her soaked knickers.

Her nails lightly dug into Gabrielle's shoulder as she clung to her. Seemingly uncaring of the setting, Gabrielle's fingers slid along the side of Ginny's knickers before dipping inside to lightly rub Ginny's folds. She teased her for just a moment before withdrawing her finger and laughed wickedly.

Ginny's head fell back causing her to break the kiss but Gabrielle was not to be denied. Her lips moved to Ginny's neck where she attacked the sensitive skin there with light kisses, tiny nips and long, sucking kisses that left little red marks.

"No…marks," Ginny moaned softly. She would be in front of thousands of people tomorrow!

Gabrielle relented, sort of, with a laugh. Pulling away, she kissed down lower so that the marks she was leaving wouldn’t be seen once Ginny had her uniform on. Meanwhile, her finger continued to run along the leg hole of Ginny's knickers but remained outside.

Swooning, Ginny could only hold on to Gabrielle. "Stop teasing me," she growled, though it turned into more of a whimper at the end. Looking around, she took in her surroundings for the first time.

They were in the elegant hallway in a building of ritzy flats, or whatever they were called in Paris. To her left, there was an antique gated-elevator that Ginny was practically flung into before Gabrielle leapt in after her.

Ginny felt their breasts crush together as she was smothered with kisses. Gabrielle's hand was back under Ginny's skirt before she knew it and the elevator creaked and groaned as it began to move.

Gabrielle’s fingers were driving her wild by the time the elevator came to a halt with a loud creak and a rattle of the cage over the opening. Whipping out her wand, Gabrielle moved the gate up and the doors open before dragging Ginny out again.

Ginny was slammed into plaster wall a moment after. Her lips were pressed against another set. They were forced apart so that a skilled tongue entered to duel with her own.

She had to break the kiss. She needed to catch her breath! Pulling away, Ginny gasped, "I don't…think this is what mum meant when she said it would be a culture shock." The lips that had been attacking hers clearly weren't ready to stop. They had wandered down to her neck and worrying the sensitive skin there.

“Pardon?” Gabrielle purred, slightly muffled by Ginny’s neck.

“I don’t think my mum was thinking of my sister-in-law molesting me when she warned me to beware of cultural differences,” Ginny answered breathily, her words coming in a broken cadence as she sucked in little gasps.

Reaching up, Ginny threaded her fingers in the platinum locks as she continued to be pressed into the wall. All she could do was hold on as she felt Gabrielle’s leg sneak between her legs and press against her aching cunt that was barely covered by the soak knickers.

Grinding down against, Ginny felt her folds splay back and forth against Gabrielle’s thigh. Groaning, her eyes pinched shut as she rested her head against the wall. “How…can you be so strong?” Ginny gasped. Her question went unanswered as Gabrielle’s mouth was otherwise occupied.

Using her leg, Gabrielle’s spread Ginny’s legs widely apart as her hand once again went up her skirt. This time, she deftly slid it under the waistband of Ginny’s knickers before running her finger between Ginny’s folds.

Ginny was through being submissive; that just wasn’t her. Using the fingers threaded in Gabrielle’s hair, she tightened her grip and pulled back firmly so Gabrielle’s chin came up and her lips were exposed. Already puffy from all the kissing, Ginny claimed them with a searing kiss.

Sliding a finger inside Ginny, Gabrielle curled it wickedly as they fought for control. Using her hooked finger, Gabrielle lightly pulled to coax Ginny off the wall. Pulling her hair lightly, Ginny directed Gabrielle towards the door she had been hinting at.

Another flick of Gabrielle’s wand opened the door with such force it slammed and a small shower of dust fell from the frame. The two witches stumbled into the elegantly appointed room; everything about it cried Gabrielle. There were artful pictures and antiques, light colors and elegant fabrics, wizarding pictures of friends, family and society along with small mementos to mark certain occasions.

Gabrielle saw Ginny taking in the surroundings. “You will need to wait for a tour, chere,” she breathed as they stumbled towards the bedroom. They tumbled onto the baby blue bed with matching canopy as they pulled at each other's dresses.

Ginny succeeded first, leaving Gabrielle in a matching emerald-green satin bra and knickers with her hair sexily mussed. “What’s all this?” Ginny asked with a grin. Her hands moved to cup Gabrielle’s breasts through her bra. Gently, she pinched her nipples as she awaited and answer.

“I am a fan of one of zee chasers on zee Irish team,” Gabrielle moaned, aching her back into the touch. Not one to be outdone, Gabrielle’s thumb parted Ginny’s folds just enough to expose the swelled button atop them and stroked it firmly.

Pushing Gabrielle to the bed, Ginny fumbled with her bra until she was able to slide if from her shoulders and toss it aside. Gabrielle’s nipples were pink and hard and so tempting. Ginny wrapped her lips around them as her hips bucked lightly, pushing Gabrielle’s finger deeper.

Ginny felt a rush of air and an audible _snap_ echoing softly in the room. Looking down, she saw her dress, knickers and bra were noticeably absent. Looking back she saw Gabrielle grinning smugly with her wand twirling between her fingers of her free hand.

“Give me that,” she chuckled with an exasperated sigh. Plucking the wand from Gabrielle’s grasp, Ginny tossed it over on the nightstand. “No more of that,” she chided, amazed Gabrielle could string more than a few words together let alone perform silent charms!

Not wanting to wait one more second to see Gabrielle in all her naked glory, Ginny tried to get her knickers off. It was far harder with Gabrielle’s naughty finger driving her wild. Finally she got them off, but they were so off balance they flopped to the bed in a tangled heap of limbs. Gabrielle couldn’t even manage to keep her finger inside Ginny’s aching cunt.

Rolling atop her, Ginny reversed her position and settled herself over Gabrielle, rubbing her folds against her partner's lips as she brought her own head down between Gabrielle’s legs. Gabrielle’s tongue teasing along the edge for a moment before she pushed it deeply into Ginny’s cunt.

Not able to find the will to go slow or to tease, Ginny delved right in. The sweet taste meeting her lips immediately made her groan wantonly. Her tongue flicked out, the tip collecting visible arousal from Gabrielle’s folds. “You taste…” The next sound that came from her lips could hardly be described as a word. Not that Ginny could exactly find one, or a hundred for that matter, to describe how wonderful Gabrielle tasted.

Tongues lashing and whipping back and forth before delving deeper, Ginny and Gabrielle competed to see who could drive the other more wild. Gabrielle rolled atop Ginny only to be rolled back.

Using all her strength, Ginny pinned Gabrielle’s arms and moved to kneel over her face. Holding her down, Gabrielle struggled weakly as Ginny pressed her soaked sex to Gabrielle’s lips. Riding Gabrielle’s tongue, a shudder ran through Ginny’s whole body and her tummy fluttered. Crying out, she threw her head back.

Before she had even started to come down, Gabrielle flipped Ginny over in a perfect mirror of the previous position. “Just like zhat,” Gabrielle moaned, rolling her hips to lewdly rub her wet folds over Ginny’s lips.

At first, Ginny’s lips and tongue were hardly deft but she was still shaking lightly from her climax. “Like this?” she breathed, letting the hot air tickle Gabrielle’s folds before she delved back in. Soon, she recovered enough and latched onto Gabrielle’s clit and sucked firmly and steady.

Hearing mumbling in French, Ginny knew Gabrielle was close. Reaching up with one hand, she pawed roughly at Gabrielle’s breast while sliding two fingers into her delicious cunt and fingered her wildly. Gabrielle screeched out in orgasm before collapsing on top of Ginny.

Pressing their lips together, Ginny savored the mingling of their wetness. Lewdly, she parted her lips and allowed them to slide along Gabrielle’s before running her tongue between them.

Breaking the kiss, Ginny looked into Gabrielle’s dark eyes. The change was subtle in some ways but dramatic in others; Ginny hadn’t known what to expect from Gabrielle’s Veela’s side but it was incredibly sexy.

Their breath mingled as they both panted, their chests rising and falling so their nipples lightly brushed. The sensation made Ginny squirm. “I wonder what time it is?” she mused with dread. It had to be late.

“Time for you to make me scream again, chere,” Gabrielle purred, wrapping her arms around Ginny and pulling her back into another searing kiss.

Groaning, Ginny yielded to it and slid her leg between Gabrielle’s to press against her…

 

* * * *

 

“How did this happen?” the Irish National Team coach bellowed in accented exasperation. “You played like shite! Total shite!” Ginny hung her head along with the rest of the team as the coach belittled their performance. “I can’t believe you lost to…a bunch of…garlic bread tossers!”

The coach continued to belittle them for half an hour before he finally stormed off in disgust. That was when the real story of the night before began to be known. Ginny didn't reveal anything about her own adventures; admitting to shagging her sister-in-law all night long wasn’t really something she wanted to do.

However, it became clear that all her teammates had met with some French girl or boy, who had either whisked them away for a night of passion, a night of drinking and debauchery or some mix thereof.

Ginny’s blood began to boil and once the meeting broke up, she set out for Gabrielle’s flat. She flooed there, still in her dirt covered Quidditch robes with sweat stained brow and messy ponytail.

Walking up to the door, she didn’t knock. Opening it, she discovered Gabrielle in set of elegant silk robes sitting in the chair. “’Allo, Ginevra,” she greeted her with a friendly smile.

“Don’t give me that,” Ginny hissed angrily as she slammed the door. “What was last night about? Were you just another distraction to make my team lose?” As she said the words, it surprised her how much the idea hurt.

Gabrielle paused, seemingly like she was going to deny it, then shook her head. “Non, non. I mean, I knew about zee…diversions,” she admitted with an evil grin. “Zee French are renowned for winning no matter zee tactic.” She gave her a saucy wink.

Ginny stared at her with her arms crossed over her chest. Should she really believe it?

“I knew your team was going to lose so I ‘ad no guilt in keeping you in my bed all night,” Gabrielle purred shameless. Standing up, she made her way over to Ginny. Teasingly, she ran a single finger down her chest. “I ‘ave been waiting for zhat opportunity a long time, Ginevera.” She licked her lips as she looked up into Ginny’s eyes. “Get in zee shower,” she ordered huskily. “And I will show you zhat I wanted to do all zhat and more last night.”

Ginny looked at Gabrielle for a long time before a smile slowly blossomed on her face. Culture shock indeed,” she muttered as she began to peel off her dirty robes with Gabrielle’s help as they walked towards the loo.


End file.
